The name's Kira But I'm not a Killer
by An Ash cake cut by Glass
Summary: 22 year old Kira is fresh out of college, not that she needed it. Kira was born a mastermind, a prodigy of the greatest heights. Unfortunately, she gets stuck in the Kira case partly because of her name and partly because she wants to dish out a plate of justice. Emotionally detached, socially awkward, very much like our favorite detective, take a look at Kira's life. LXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Ash: Hey Death Note followers… I'm Ash. This is Glass. Glass: Yo. Ash: No we're not depressed freaks looking for something to do, its just an idea we liked. Glass: And we're sharing it. Ash: Exactly. You should feel honoured Glass typed more than two words. Yeah, we're pretty badass people with pretty badass attitudes. Glass: Deal with it.**

**Ash: On with the chapter!**

It wasn't her fault, really. She didn't choose her name. And although she could change it, change her identity with a bat of her long black eyelashes, she didn't. Because it was the only apparent bond that connected her with her parents anymore. Or more specifically, her mother.

She _hated_it of course. Both internally and externally. Internally, because she hated still having an emotional attachment. She hated having _feelings_, feelings that dug out a path to the heart, although faintly. And when the heart was open, there was pain. Deep, harsh, unbearable pain that she had experienced first hand.

So she had decided no more of that. But she couldn't help it, as long as her mother lived, the name would stick. She couldn't change it, unless absolutely necessary, and 'absolutely necessary' was coming a lot these days.

Externally because, well she lived in Japan. And in Japan, Kira either meant 'Killer' or 'Sparkling.'

Her name, Kira, wasn't a synonym for 'Killer' before though. No, it only became 'Killer' when some petty criminal started murdering other criminals using vague methods. In turn she hated him/her for that now. Of course _he_wasn't the one getting weird looks from people when she had to give her name for something. No it was her and she found it very troublesome to explain that she wasn't a criminal.

'_But maybe he does get the weird looks I get. Maybe he doesn't use a fake ID. No, they would have arrested him till now if he didn't. I wonder….'_

Kira pondered on this thought while absent-mindedly typing an opposable paper to Dr. James Chadwick on his account of the new medicinal drug he had just issued for all the third-world medical facilities he could reach out to. She was about 39.2% interested at the moment.

Dr. James Chadwick was a multi-billionaire and the most famous scientist in the world at the moment, developing new medicines all by himself.

She was certain he would read though. She had been working under an alias on the net, dropping facts like bombshells on the most famous of people who thought what they were doing was utterly right, and that the more they tricked the people into believing, the more power they'd get hold of.

She herself was becoming famous. Her alias, Vinci (the fact that people thought of Vinci to be a male amused her to great heights) had attained great respect from the public as she had stated unopposable statements and facts, ruining the fragment of power the rich men had draped over the society.

Her glittering ocean blue orbs scanned the laptop screen as she typed with one hand and rose a spoonful of chocolate cake into her mouth with the other.

She was a genius, fresh out of college with a dozen scholarships, a prodigy that came by once in a millennia. Emotionally closed and socially unstable, with a brilliant mind even the best couldn't compete with, college flew by her like a breeze. She didn't need it, but she was forced and threatened by her mother, her mother had argued that she wouldn't receive any of her sweets for a whole month if she didn't go. So she had to, no way was she giving up on her sweets.

Sweets. She had become obsessed with them. Anything sweet, really. After that incident with her father, her world had become bitter. The sweets gave her momentary happiness. It helped her not go insane. It was like a drug to her now, like alcohol. Only this didn't cause her harm apart from the fact that she would get Diabetes later on. She didn't get fat, she had a high metabolism and she burnt all of it during her Taek-Won Do, kickboxing and Aikido training.

She was the best at being physical too. She couldn't help but feel a little narcissistic.

A sharp intake of breath, she read the last summary she put in at the end of each paper she wrote. Her interested piqued to about 47.3%.

_As a result of the excessive amounts of Parathion and Carbaryl used in your new drug Apatheniocol, I advise and suggest that you retrieve back the shipments of medicines you have sent out as the drug can cause harsh brain seizures (due to the chemicals stated above) and in extreme cases, resulting in death. I am sure that as the voice of the public and general community we recommend and object to the use of Apatheniocol in any and every medical institution._

_A voice of the crowd,_

_Vinci._

No words were wasted, every sentence was bold and exactly to the point. She liked that, she did not like beating around the bush. Straightforward and direct was what she was fond of. She hesitated before pressing the 'send' button. How many millionaires had she broken? How many power-seekers had she crushed? With the will of the community backing her up, how many careers had she destroyed?

It didn't matter, because if she didn't, then there would be much more chaos in the world than there normally is. Besides, this was only the most harmful part of aristocracy and not all of them hated her, or in the case of Vinci, him. Andrew Simpilkins, Lorie Baker, Rupert Hart. These were some of the people who took her oppositions gracefully and respected her for finding their mistakes.

Politicians to businessmen to scientists. She'd wiped them all.

But she didn't care, she was doing this for the justice of the people in a way. Protecting them from major outbreaks of power-crazed megalomaniacs who seeked to control the world with their 'Prince and Pauper' way. She could predict how it would be without people like her going against their ideas and ideals.

'_How much would he loose for a major drug to backfire, five million? Well he is a billionaire, I'm sure he'll be okay.'_ She assured herself that she was doing the right thing and clicked the button that led to the message being sent.

A ghost of a smile creeped up on her thin, pale lips, a self-amusing smirk before it returned to its normal grim, thin line.

As she put the last piece of cake in her mouth, her personal inbox that nobody except the major leaders of the world and her underground…. associates had contact to (even they didn't know she was Kira), buzzed with a notification. She stopped mid-chew, straightening in her chair, azure eyes narrowing as she clicked the mysterious message that popped up in highlights, marked as unread.

She was sure nobody had hacked into her system or email, this was just a message. But nobody unknown knew this email-address, even the main database of the site didn't have it. It was a personal and private email she had supported with her own hack-proof programs, firewalls and installations. Someone who broke in and stole her identity was not to be trifled with, this was serious matter.

The message read:

_I know who you are Vinci, or should I say, Kira? I must say, I find your work rather…... intriguing to say in the least. But that isn't the purpose of this message. I am sure you have heard about the 'Kira case' going on, the mass killings that are happening with a mysterious figure who is now being called 'Kira'. Your name. And I must simply believe that you are not the murder Kira we are looking for. Firstly, I have been observing you__very__closely and all your movements and actions do not denote you are Kira the killer. Secondly, Kira would not be so stupid as to actually name himself Kira, that would be the oldest trick in the book, and you are most definitely not stupid, I believe. Instead, I would like for you to join….. a special team I have gathered to help find this Kira. If you accept this invitation for the service of justice of many, and you think Kira's methods are wrong, meet me at the top of the clock tower in the heart of the city tomorrow just after sunrise. I would be sparing you a good challenge for that highly developed and intelligent brain of yours, a puzzle for masters like ourselves. Your deduction ability would be highly valuable to me. And if you do not… well I hope you make sure to keep this message in confidentiality or else I__will__have to intervene, which I wouldn't like._

_We are watching,_

_L._

A piece of chocolate cake fell from her slightly open mouth, staining her white long sleeved shirt. For a moment, she distractedly wiped the crumble off of her, still staring at the letter in amazement. Three things seemingly occurred to her.

A) She had analysed the speech-pattern of this so called L (Of course she knew who L was, the greatest sleuth in the world, even she marvelled at his tactics as she studied them when she was bored.) and by the look of things, he more wanted to keep her in preventive detention due to her name than use her to help in the case.

B) There was a minuscule LT-1980 cam recorder, recording straight at her about fifty feet north-east, in an alleyway. It wasn't your ordinary public police cam either, this one was top and new. It had been recently installed.

C) Due to all this, her curiosity and interest had heightened to about 78.5%.

She shut her Mac laptop, picking up the thin, white device before getting up, leaving some green bills on the table-top for her cake. She started to leave the café when she paused for a moment, cerulean orbs looking directly at the camera, a smirk plastered on her, letting them know she knew. She then proceeded to continue walking out from there, towards her home. No doubt, they would have bugged her apartment too.

So instead she diverged from her path. She swiftly pulled out her cell phone that had a secure line and contacted one of her underground associates.

"Mackenzie, Its me, Ryoku." She used her fake identity. Nobody knew her name was Kira other than her mother and now, L. "I need a place to crash for tonight, you owe me for not locking you up behind bars." She smirked again. "Yeah, I'll be there in ten."

She cut the call and walked briskly, hands in her pockets. She went in through the deserted alleyway that had a tunnel that would lead her underground, where all the criminals and death dealers, abusers and drug caterers of the city resided. The only reason all of them weren't behind bars, in prison was that they were a very important and useful resources, even for sleuthing detectives like her and of course, the police.

She knocked on the wooden boards that looked like a cellar entrance but wasn't a cellar entrance. Once, twice then once again. That was the code. A slide in the door slid back to reveal the bouncer peeking from behind it.

"Name?" His ancient voice intoned. "Ryoku." She replied flatly. His eyes widened "Ryoku? As in Ryoku Sonera?" She gave a curt nod. "Well then, come in, Miss Ryoku." The old man's voice sounded as he still wide-eyed, opened the door for her.

She stepped in the murky corridor, fluorescent light bulbs lighting the way downstairs. The only reason Ryoku was famous and allowed in the underground was that everyone knew she had the power to snap her fingers and let the cops know where they were. Even the highest of assassins grudgingly respected her since they didn't want to relocate their headquarters. Because she _would_find them. Believe it or not, even some of the worst criminals didn't have a bad heart and followed her loyally.

So in turn for letting her use them, she never told a soul about them. But all was not well, since there still were some stupid brutes who thought she wouldn't play fair and that she was a threat to them.

'_Kind of like wasps or bees.'_She thought. _'They just feel the need to eliminate every threat to their existence, no matter if they themselves die in the process. Which again is very stupid of them….'_

Her footsteps echoed on the cheap tiles that led her down and opened up to a huge room full of illegal activity. The whole area was larger than ten football fields put together, it was a miracle the police hadn't found them yet. And just as crowded.

She winced. She hated crowded places, too much noise. And everything and anything was possible in this particular crowd. Said members of the crowd turned and glanced at her before running their normal routine of craziness and illicitness.

"Yo Ryoku!" A goofy voice said from her right. She turned, "Mackenzie." She said his name in greeting. Mackenzie was a tall, pale and skinny guy, wearing only an open biker's jacket and skinny jeans. He had a red bandana tied up on his head, his strawberry blonde hair, softly spiked up. He wore Aviator sunglasses hiding his sea green eyes from view, with chains hanging around in different places across his figure. His thin pink lips held iron piercings and snakebites and a long cheeky grin. Mackenzie was about two inches taller than her, naturally being about three years older to her. He had left college in his first year at eighteen and taken up to hacking and was very brilliant at it. Now he was the best, at twenty five years old having hacked into the securest of files and document in under a minute.

"How ya doin', girl!? It's been so long, ain't it!?" His infectious grin made her nod and twitch the corners of her mouth upward for a second, then resuming to be pressed in line. "Hmm, it has been long, hasn't it? When was the last time I threatened your sorry little ass?"

His grin widened, "Still the biter I see. You oughta keep a hold on that sharp tongue of yours, it could get ya in deep trouble someday."

"Already has, many times infact." She answered flatly with a bored tone. He chuckled and shook his head. "Always the same, eh?" He turned his back to her and motioned her to follow.

They went through the maze of the people, the ones that were against her and feared her, glared at her with hatred in their eyes, but nonetheless continued with their illicit activities. "You've made quite a name for yourself around here, Ryoku. What you have done, you shouldn't have. You shouldn't have betrayed us." He said in a low tone, still grinning like an idiot. "I haven't Mack. I haven't told a soul. I'm just putting them in one at a time. Those who are dangerous. That isn't against the rules. The agreement was I never tell anyone of this place and where it is. And I haven't." She confirmed to him as they turned around a deserted corner and slipped through between two brick walls, back out in the open except this was the worst part of downtown. No cops came in downtown, no more cameras and bugs.

From downtown it was only with the authority of the local gangs and the groups could a place be bugged. She wasn't completely safe here too but it was her best chances. "Madame." Mackenzie grinned, opening the wooden door hidden in the darkness and stepping aside.

Kira stepped into the messy and small room and looked around. Clothes scattered everywhere, the TV switched on mute. The sofa scattered with pieces of clothing and popcorn. Half-eaten pizza on the table with an empty coffee mug tipped down. The wallpaper was moist and peeling off of the walls.

"Quaint." She said with a sarcastic tone and he laughed as he shut the door behind him. "Hey I know its messy, but boys will be boys, neh?"

As soon as the door closed he closed the distance between them, his expression grim. That grin was off, he was a completely different person now. He towered over her a few inches, his lips a thin line, just like hers. She could see his green orbs shining and glittering behind those black sunglasses. She didn't back off, because deep down somewhere, she knew she trusted him.

"You shouldn't have come here, Ryoku, or whatever your real name is. I still can't believe we had been together for, what six years? Six years in the Underworld here and I still didn't get your real name. Anyways, you're still Ryoku to me, you'll always be Ryoku for me. Ryoku, you don't know how much trouble your in. Word's gotten around that you put the Fulinine Group's leader's bro behind bars. You've made him serve time for seven years. The Fulinine Group is big, and they're out for your-"

"Blood. You don't think I know Mack? I always know. He was getting out of hand, raping many innocent girls. I did what was right." She stated an turned her face away, her raven colored bangs covered her startling cerulean eyes. Mackenzie sighed, "You're not that thirteen year old I saw crying in the alley anymore, Ryoku. The one that came up with her fake name just on the spot and stuck with it from then on. Your not the one that needs my help anymore, eh? Just….. be careful. I don't want to lose ya too." He said.

She knew what he was talking about. He was an orphan that was taken in when he was fifteen by his uncle, abused and made to face the underworld at such a young age. But then he had found her in the alley, she was thirteen and she was hiding from everyone, crying at the loss of her father. Her father, her world. Since then, they kept each other company, protected each other from harm and in a way, they understood each other. Though both of them didn't grow emotionally attached because they knew how it felt when someone they loved, left.

Her sapphire orbs gazed at a point to the left as she spoke, she couldn't bear to face him. She had crossed her arms over her chest, gripping her biceps tightly, in a self-comforting hug. "No Mack. You remember don't you? You remember how hurt you felt when your parents died? You loved them. You were emotionally attached to them. You're growing feelings for me too. You mustn't. Because," She looked into his eyes now, past his sunglasses, sapphire into emerald. "Because, I don't know when I might die."

In the silence that followed, nobody moved. Then swift as the wind, he kissed her on her forehead and stepped back, out of arms reach. His face regained his signature grin. "Hey no probs, I love you, you no love me, I get that." He said cheekily and moved towards the wall where he pulled out one of those, fold-in-the-closet beds. He picked a pillow and a rough blanket from the mess on the floor and threw it on the bed. "G'night." He grinned and ruffled her hair before going and settling on the couch, using some clothes bundled up as a pillow.

She got in and pulled the coarse material over her skinny and tall frame. She wondered why he didn't get a better house as she stared up at his ceiling, she knew he had enough money to buy a new place what with his extreme hacking. _'But I guess here is safe, no police knocking on your door, telling you that your arrested. Well, whatever floats his boat, I guess.'_

She'd made up her mind about the L thing too. She would go, her half-a-million yen she had gotten from the police for arresting a wanted criminal named Shishui was depleting fast, what with her mother being in town.

'_That reminds me, I have to call her tomorrow.'_ She thought as her azure eyes drifted to a shut.

And there was no more, as she fell into a dreamless slumber.

**Ash: I quite liked that, much better than what we normally write. Glass: Yeah. Ash: So people, review and tell us if we should write more or not, longer reviews equals faster updates. Glass: *Nod nod* Ash: See ya guys!**

**-Ash and Glass.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash: Hey there, I don't have much to say 'cept Guest, whoever you are, the point of an OC story is that it has an OC in it. You can't just come in and say 'No one cares about your OC.' -_-' **

**Glass: Hmm, we had some typos in the last chapter… Ash: Yeah, we're sorry about that, anyways, lets get on with the chapter!**

She woke up before the sun came out. Long, black eyelashes fluttered over aquamarine orbs as they came into focus. Slowly, she got up, throwing away the coarse blanket from her frame. She sat there for a while, recollecting thoughts, getting her brain to function again. She blinked, inhaling a long breath of air before standing up and stretching, yawning all the while.

It was still dark outside, the sun hadn't risen yet. She knew it was morning though, the stale air had become fresh, filtering in through the window, the sounds of early morning critters and birds drifted to her ears in the silence.

She pulled down on her white-full sleeved shirt that she was wearing yesterday, straightening out the wrinkles. The stain left on by the chocolate cake annoyed her, she reminded herself not to wear white while eating anything chocolate flavoured.

She walked over to the couch where Mackenzie was sleeping, snoring softly. His sunglasses were off, kept on the table near him. His mouth slightly open, he looked just like the fifteen year old when they had first met. He had been like an older brother to her, the only person with her when she was hurt.

She blinked and blinked again. Twice, thrice, she was….. confused to say in the least.

Kira wasn't emotionally attached to him, but she knew she would feel horrible if he left her forever, caught in Death's cage. _'We're all like free birds and death is the hunter, the hunter that shoots at us and steals our living souls from our physical bodies and ensnares those souls in its cage.' _She thought.

Light as a feather, she knelt in front of him and kissed his forehead, softer than velvet. 'Stay safe.' She whispered and lightly touched his soft, messed up strawberry-blonde hair, and for once in a long time, the murky and mysterious blue of her eyes cleared, showing the one emotion she dreaded that she had. Her weakness to care. She _cared_ about him. Somewhere deep within her, she knew she had a soft spot for him.

She stayed there for a moment, gazing at his thin, pale features, her eyes and expression regaining their normal mysterious demeanour. A bird chirped and landed on the window, the first rays of sunlight highlighting its unique colours.

Black and blue, it was beautiful. She stared at it, memorizing its every detail. Gorgeous in its own way. It was a masterpiece, extraordinary in this world that was filled with….. impureness and hatred.

She stood up and without a second glance, left the place. The sun had just risen, its beautiful strokes of shimmering gold painting the dark blue sky, lighter in color. Foggy clouds drifted aimlessly here and there, occupying the expanse of deep navy blue.

It was chilly and cold, freezing for some, but she was disciplined enough to handle it. Her breath came out in cold white puffs, the tip of her nose and ears turning red from the freezing cold. She started jogging down the sidewalk, the few rays of sunlight shining on her form when there came a gap between buildings. Her battered sneakers grated against the concrete, her sleeves sliding up her arms as she jogged at a steady pace.

Breaths and puffs of white air released itself from her slightly parted lips as she panted lightly. She had jogged the whole way out of downtown. The sweat and friction caused her to heat up slightly, enough for her to retain her body temperature. **(Ash: Gosh, that sounded so wrong. Glass: Ehehe. Ash: PERVERT!) **Turning around a block, she reached the main centre park of the city, a slim and tall clock tower signifying the centre point of the town.

The bell of the tower chimed six times, referring to the number of hours passed since midnight. She had come at the right time, six sharp.

She looked up to see the silhouette of a lone man, standing in the balcony, probably waiting for her. His back was straight, he wore a suit and he looked old, his pure white hair slicked back.

'_That's L?'_ She thought skeptically. She dug out a deep red, juicy apple from the worn out saddle bag she had hung across her shoulder. It only contained her laptop (which was secured with many different methods and firewalls), a plastic water bottle and the apple she had just brought out.

She bit into it, a dribble of liquid juice trickling down the corner of her mouth down to her chin. She turned around in a 360 degrees circle, her sharp eyes scanning and scouting the perimeter, looking for danger.

This didn't seem like an assassination invitation, for one thing, she hadn't written anything about L. Infact, she quite admired him, she felt she could relate to whatever he was doing, understand his methods. They were quite intelligent and cunning, with a twisted sense of humour in them. She would have done the same thing, and she was too stubborn to say this, but it gave her a hard time pointing out his/her mistakes. She hadn't been interested in finding out his identity much less his gender.

'_I'm getting rusty, I should have called for backup. Made a safe path for myself.'_ She thought to herself, getting utterly annoyed. She sourly bit into the apple, chewing thoughtfully as she made her way upstairs. As soon as she got up onto the landing, the old man stood up, straight and formal. His face creased with a dozen or so wrinkles as he smiled brightly. His eyes crinkled at its sides, the deep folds of skin hiding his experienced, intelligent eyes from view.

He gave a short bow in respect. "Good morning, I assume you must be Kira-san? I am Watari."

"Watari-san. I'm supposed to be meeting L." She intoned, not giving any emotions away. He gave a curt nod and opened a wafer thin laptop, displaying the screen to her. It showed a simple white background with a black coloured L written in Old English format.

She noticed a webcam on the top of the laptop, she just blinked. A holographic voice resounded from the speaker, obviously modulated and modified. It was funny, she thought, to hide his identity using modulations like this. It seemed cracked, and double intoned.

"Good morning Kira-san. I, am L. As I am sure you are here because you accepted my invitation, I would begin by asking you to name your price. I understand not all work is to be done without having a fair price to it. So I would ask of you, to name what you want, for the use of your intellectual skills." He paused, waiting for her to answer.

She wished to reply with something snarky and coy, but she bit on her tongue, stopping the words before they came out. Instead she replied a little more subtly.

"Three things. Firstly, I want nothing less than half a million. I'm risking my life here. Secondly, I want you to take off all the bugs at my place and everywhere I go. If you're going to expect me to trust you I expect you to trust me too. Yes, even the ones in my mom's room. Thirdly, You're going to cover all my expenses. You're going to pay for my cakes and chocolates, or I'm off the case. You decide."

She heard an air of humor as the altered voice cracked back again. "Your expenses will be covered, we'll give you all the money you want. As for the bugging, I'm afraid you're going to have to deal with it." The voice intoned.

"I'm walking." She said, turning around. For a moment she thought he'd let her go, but that was not to be.

There was a pause and then a hurried crackle from the laptop. "Wait. As much as it pains me to say this, I am in need of your assistance... Fine, I will remove the bugs from your residence and the places you decide to go."

She almost grinned in triumph, but settled for a small smirk. She turned around and looked at Watari whose eyes seemed to give the expression 'wise choice.'

She nodded lightly, "Okay. I'll do it." She made sure to emphasize her victory in her voice. "Interesting," the altered tone from the laptop replied. "Watari, bring her to the HQ." It said for the final time and the screen went black.

Watari gave another bow, as if he were following orders to a visible L and closed the thin laptop with a soft 'click'. Putting it back into a formal briefcase, he straightened.

What surprised her most was when Watari grinned at her, white teeth and all. "Welcome to the Task Force, madam." He said, and without another word, motioned her to follow him downstairs.

Well this was certainly going to be interesting. Meeting L. Kira had somewhat taken a liking to L's methods, it was a wise choice for her to accept his offer. She would now study him, find out his cogs and wheels, see where he was rusted, where he was oiled slick. Most of all, and she challenged herself this, most of all she would find out his core. What made the wheels turn.

And that, she concluded, was her promise.

**Ash: Yeah, it wasn't all that great. Glass: We presume. Ash: We tried though. You know what the most irritating thing in adults are? Glass: What? Ash: They believe they can predict where the outcome lies. Glass: True that, it is annoying. Ash: Hm, maybe we should add that. Glass: Yeah...**

**Ash: Anyways, we're getting out of hand,**

**See you on the other side.**

**Ash and Glass.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash: You know for the dimwits out there who just looove to hate on people, guess what? We have people who like us. People who follow us. And that is ENOUGH for us. Glass: Haters gonna hate, no matter what. Ash: Exactly. And its Fanfiction. Me and Glass don't write cuz we beg for reviews and people to like us. We write to let our ideas flow and let people read them if they want to. Don't like the way we write? Hey, its OUR fanfiction. And its not our fault you think we're one and the same person, cuz we aren't. Go read our profile if you wanna check. Glass: you know who you are.**

**Ash: Anyways, we're not even going to bother anymore. We just want to write and express and have fun, that's all. **

A sleek black car was waiting on the other side of the park. She had seen it on her scouting, and had been keeping an eye on it. It looked suspicious, black car, blackened windows. But she paid no heed since there were many other similar suspicious-looking cars around town.

Watari opened the back door for her to get in. She slid inside, the soft black interior comforting her more than it should. She gripped the worn out strap of the leather saddle bag. Watari shut the door and stepped into his driver's seat gracefully. Much more graceful than she had been.

She sighed inwardly. All her mannerisms were forgotten, left behind with the aristocracy her mother and her had abandoned after her father's death. They had fallen into rough times and it was only due to her will and intelligence had they managed to survive. Love was forgotten, so was etiquette. Her mother had become unstable after enduring the pain of losing the puppet master who controlled the strings of her heart.

The sun had risen completely now after her brief talk with L. The brilliant beams of sunlight spread out over the city, draping the gloomy and dark streets with a glimmering sheet of gold. White, puffy clouds dotted the sky as Watari drove the car smoothly on the supposed-rocky and uneven road.

Watari's careful yet fast and smooth driving gave Kira the expression that he had much experience. No bumps or shaking, the wheels sailed glassily on the uneven road. Expert hydraulics she guessed. And good rims with soft tires. Whoever this L was, he was stinking rich and had an eye for comfort.

She felt her eyes drifting shut. She couldn't help it, it was all so comfy. The warmth spreading from the car's heater wasn't helping either. Watari seemed to notice for his lidded eyes flashed in the rear view mirror and his soft, ancient voice resounded in the soundproof car. "Madam, it will be a long ride. I suggest you relax and rest."

She looked in the mirror, at his hooded eyes, and decided to trust him for the time being. Sighing, she shifted slightly and looked out the window to her side and let her azure eyes drift to a close.

_Panting, lots of panting. She was trying to concentrate on her breathing. Still, tears flew from her sapphire pupils. Her slim legs pumped harder, carrying her faster, forward. Her breath hitched unevenly as she tried to drown her muffled cries with the help of the wind streaming against her face. She sniffed, the tainted and polluted oxygen of the bad part of town burning her lungs as she ran. Running faster and faster, away from all the pain and the hurt._

_Eventually, her breath ran out, her legs felt weak, her fragile lungs screamed out for air. The rain drizzled around, the night cloudy and wet, the cold biting and nipping on any exposed surface. Her knees buckled, her legs gave away, she fell on the rough concrete, a heaping, wet mess. Thin strands of her wet, shoulder-length black hair curtained her face, hiding her pale features from view. She panted and sobbed, the tears mingling with the rainwater, dripping down her sharp chin. Her clothes were soaked, the grey Armani blazer keeping her white collar-shirt from getting wet. Her plaited skirt was moist with water, her expensive knee-high socks and shoes squishing in protest at being rained upon. The buttons of her blazer fell open and the loose burgundy tie hung out, around her neck. _

_She panted and sniffed, her breath coming out cold. She raised her eyes, scanning her surroundings. A dingy alley, filled with dumpsters and trash cans, the only light source available being a street lamp in the far corner. It cast its yellow glow upon her tiny frame and the brown brick walls._

_She let her head hang, she knew this was very wrong. She must never stray from the mansion's grounds, but she needed to get away from there, so she ran blindly, without thinking rationally, like she normally would._

_This country was foreign to her, Japan. Her father had a residence here, and a meeting with a potential business investor. This was enough for her and her mother to pack up their bags and leave England and accompany him here to Japan. She was happy enough sharing her thoughts on his stock market and the rise and fall in the investments, but this time, she had gone too far._

'_Its all my fault, I know it.' She thought. 'Its plain out my fault. If I didn't have to be so smartarse and point out the mistakes in 's plan… Father would still be alive.' She sobbed at these thoughts that invaded her brain like an enemy rival winning the on-going war. These thoughts bombarded her heart and soul, haunting her with its truth. _

_She ran a frantic hand through her hair, hyperventilating. Her blue eyes widened, darting around, her stringy, wet hair dripping. Her fault, it was all her fault. No, no, I must think… Its my fault, no matter what…. No… No excuses.. No-_

"_You-you 'kay?" A small voice called out. Timid and shy, but piercing through the constant drizzle. She froze in her moment of weakness, looking up with wet eyes. She was scared, frightened, she backed away from the voice, cringing. Her back hit the wall, her squishy black shoes slipping on the wet tarmac._

"_Its'okay. I-I won't hurt you." The voice took figure as out from the shadows, came a thin, lanky boy. He was wearing a breakdown hoodie, some baggy jeans and a pair of sunglasses. He held up an umbrella, his ratty sneaks shuffled forwards towards her quivering form._

_She winced, she didn't want anyone here right now. He closed his umbrella, not caring if he got wet, inching closer. He had soft strawberry blonde hair swept to one side that grew darker with every drop of rainwater falling on it. He hesitantly stepped closer. "What's your name?"_

_Not all her senses had left her. She didn't want to be Kira right now, because Kira wasn't this weak girl sitting and crying, unaware of her environment. No, Kira was the best, she was the smartest. She was daddy's little girl._

_She broke down sobbing again, another round. He crept closer and knelt in front of her, patting her shoulder awkwardly, murmuring silent comforting words. After a while, she calmed down, tentatively replying, using a story book character's name she remembered her mother telling her about._

"_R-Ryoku. Ryoku S-Sonera." She looked up at him and immediately knew that he knew she was lying. His face held slight disappointment but he knew better and decided to cheer her up. _

"_Ryoku… you wanna tell me what's up?" He sat next to her lightly, bringing his knees up to his chin, his arms circling around them. His back was against the grimy brick wall, they're sides touching. He was warm even though he was wet, she subconsciously shifted closer. He looked at her, an expectant smile lifting the corners of his mouth. "W-well… my f-father," What was she doing? She should know better than to trust a stranger. But she took a look at his shaded eyes, past the sunglasses. Deep down, she knew she should confide in him, she would break otherwise. So she told him, she told him the whole story. _

_The rain stopped just as she finished. "And then he shot him. It was so loud and so- so much bl-blood. I didn't know…. I couldn't believe…" She was on the verge of crying again. He had listened through the whole thing without a word. His thin lips were a thin grim line. What he did next surprised her unknowingly. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders gently and pulled her in. She broke down then again, it was too much. After recollecting the events, it was so much more worse. She sobbed into his already wet hoodie, fisting it up in her frail hands. Whimpering and pulling herself into him as he wrapped her tightly in an embrace. Her keens resounded in the silence of early morning, making it sound louder than it was. The silence after the rain. After the dark. _

"_Shh, shh, its alright. Its gonna be okay. I understand, Ryoku, I understand. Shh." He whispered to her, rocking her gently. She sniffled and pulled back, rubbing furiously at her eyes with the sleeve of her soaked blazer. "And, its all my fault. Its all my fault." She rasped, too out of tears to cry anymore. She played with the hem of her plain plaited skirt, roughly pulling out the stitching._

"_It ain't your fault. Trust me, blaming yourself and feeling guilty only makes it worse. I understand how you feel." He touched her tear-stained cheek lightly, and she looked at his slightly smiling face and knew that what he said was true. He had gone through this before. _

"_I lost my parents. In a car accident, a year ago. But hey, you know what?" he asked, getting up. "What?" She asked, her voice soft like a whisper. "You gotta move on. These things happen, neh? You just gotta smile and everything will be alright." He grinned down at her. _

_The sky cleared, it was dawn now, just before sunrise. They had stayed in the alley for the whole of the night. Birds tweeted and chirped, the world took on a whitish blue hue. It was cold, oh so cold and wet._

_She looked up at him and gave the slightest of smiles. He nodded and outstretched his hand to her. "Say, you wanna come with me? I can show you around this place. Truly show you how great a place this is."_

_She looked at his outstretched hands, up at his face then back to his hand. She sighed. Well it couldn't hurt. She grasped his hand and he helped her up, his grin growing wide. He pulled her energetically, hand in hand, towards the exit of the alley. She couldn't help but drag herself along. He halted at the opening to the street and turned around for a second and grinned so goofily, she could've passed him on for insane._

"_By the way, my name's Mackenzie. Mackenzie Bright. But you can call me Mack."_

"We're here." A soft voice drifted to her ears. Her eyes snapped open, the azure blue pupils dilating to the light. She took a moment to regain her bearings. She sat up straight, her neck-length raven hair framing her face. She pushed back a few strands from her pale features.

The car had parked in front of a fancy hotel. She knew this place, The Sloatz Hotel. It was for the high-end businessmen who liked to come in at weekend when the family feuds were too hot. Or those men who were travelling for business. Not to forget to mention the rich tourists.

Watari smiled and nodded at her in the rear view mirror. He got out and opened the door for her and she stepped outside, her gorgeous blue eyes scanning the building. She swiftly licked her thin, dry lips, moistening them. Watari motioned for her to follow and she gripped her leather straddle bag, and walked behind him as they entered the plush building. The doorman nodded in greeting. Watari gently smiled. The receptionist smiled and greeted Watari, but not quite by his name. "Ah, . Pleasure to have you back. And who is this eh…. fine young lady?" The man behind the counter asked, eyeing her skeptically.

"Greetings, this here is my niece, Fuka Dunaro. She will be staying with me and Ryuzaki for a while." Watari lied easily, not a hint of deception showing itself. She chose it wise, not to say anything right now.

The receptionist bowed gracefully and led them to the elevator. He still eyed Kira suspiciously as the silent metal doors slid to a shut. As they rode up, Kira glanced at the camera and whispered silently to Watari. "Fuka? Niece? Really?" She sounded kind of incredulous, with a hint of curiosity.

He raised his gloved index finger up to his lips, with a slight smile. "Secrecy of identity is quite necessary." He whispered back.

She nodded in approval and rocked back on the heels of her sneaks. The elevator doors slid open and they silently made their way down the corridor. Watari inserted a key into the keyhole of a room. Before twisting it though, he looked back at Kira. "I'm rather fond of you, so I have to warn you….. L can be quite….. misleading. His appearance is very much misguiding." He looked her up and down. "Well, to some. Anyways, intelligence is not exactly measured by appearance, as in your case." And before she could utter another word, he twisted the key in the lock and quickly ushered her inside.

A living room is what she first saw. Couches and expensive looking futons, arm chairs placed around a glass coffee table. Most off the furniture was off-white or brown in color. The walls were your typical hotel white and conveniently bare. Only a clock was placed on a hook, its ticking loud in the unpopulated room. A whole wall was covered with different sets of TV's showing different camera angles and their recording times.

But what made her smile delightfully on the inside was the excess of sweet food. Jars and jars of toffees and sweets and some of their empty wrappers littered on the table. Atop a dresser in a plate, an unfinished, half-eaten donut. A glass bowl of scarlet red cherries sat atop a small desk with flowers next to it. An empty tea cup, placed on its saucer, that upon the arm of an arm chair.

A shuffle of movement and from the other dark room, from the shadows emerged a hunching figure clad in a white long sleeved shirt (much like herself) and dirty, baggy blue jeans, barefoot. His hands were in his pockets and his hair a shaggy black mess, like he just got up from bed. Thin pale lips, paler skin than any she'd seen, a sharp nose and-….. a sharp intake of breath from Kira.

Those eyes. Huge opal colored orbs, dead and empty, staring at her unblinking. Framed by dark circles and slight bags as black as his eyes, the result of not getting enough sleep. But it wasn't that. Those eyes were just….. so familiar. She was sure she had never **ever **in her life seen such depth in someone's eyes before, but somewhere deep down inside her, a ringing warning bell resounded. She **knew** those eyes, she just **knew** them. Her stomach coiled and clenched as she immediately got lost in the deep murky wells in his unemotional, dead pupils. She didn't blink, neither did he. She was lost in her own world within his tremendously intriguing eyes.

The hint of a smirk on his normally straight line of a mouth brought her back to reality. She realized she had been kind of gawking at him. Of course in her terms, gawking meant a little opened mouth, that's all. But he had noticed, for she knew he noticed everything, like her.

In a voice that was so soft, smooth and silent, yet so bold; so dead without emotion, yet so glorious and beautiful to hear; he stated,

"Good morning, my name, is L."

.

.

.

**Ash: Yesh! She finally meets him. I'm happy. Glass: Finally done. Ash: Yeah, this gave us a lot of trouble. But we did it! Oh by the way, if it seems a little too Mack X Kira, you guys are gonna hafta wait for the L X Kira. It will be like a kinda 'kinda' love triangle thing. Or a love square if you want Light in this relationship fest too. O.O**

**Glass: Reviews would be appreciated.**

**Fly on,**

**Ash and Glass.**


End file.
